Nurtured Through Time
by Fullmetal Angel 17
Summary: On the night of her graduation, Nagi does some thinking about her favorite butler. Though, she's in for a surprise.


Title: Nurtured Through Time

Rating: T

A/N: This is my first fic, so be kind. I wanted to do a FMA fic, but I didn't feel confident in writing one yet. Plus, I just felt the need to contribute to the low margin of fics for Nagi and Hayate. Thanks for reading or taking a glance. Now, enjoy!

Pairing: Nagi x Hayate

* * *

She couldn't help but notice how the students seemed to glide on the dance floor. Each dancer swayed with rhythmic expertise, the gowns of the women bellowing in the swarm of intricate colors. The men retained a sense of maturity that night; maturity that seemed lost with the daily craziness of their school life. She chose to merely observe from the dimly lit porch of the Sanzenin estate.

It was the night of their graduation. Everyone thought it to be a great idea that the senior dance be held at Nagi's estate. After some contemplation (and much begging from the students), she agreed to the idea. Maria, on the other hand,wasn't too fond of cleaning after two hundred and some students. But anyone that knew Nagi knew that she resorted to any means to get what she wanted. Maria didn't protest anymore when she was sent, first class, on vacation to the offered to help supervise the party, despite Nagi's protests against missing classes at the college he was attending.

So there she was, decked out in a knee length white dress and white heels, leaning against the balcony rails, looking at everyone having a good time. Upon closer inspection, she could see the ex-butler handing out drinks to people at tables and clearing trash from the buffet tables. She sometimes wondered how he took great pleasure in serving others, never once caring for his own needs. He even sacrificed valuable study time to help out with something as simple as a party. But that was what Nagi loved about Hayate. He was selfless and did everything in his power to please her. He even went on a long trip just to find pocky for her when she was sick. That's not to say that his personality was the only thing she admired. Over the years, his back started getting more broad. Not a whole lot, like some of the really bulky characters she saw in shonen mangas. But they were broad, nonetheless. All the work around the house rewarded him with a leaner build, no longer sporting a stick figure. Again. He wasn't greatly ripped. But he at least had something to show off. Overall, he'd gotten very handsome over the years.

Another thing that changed was her feelings towards him. At the age of thirteen, being valiantly rescued from a group of kidnappers by a guy is a dream come true. She was dazzled by his courage and immediately convinced herself that she was in love with him and he, from mere assumption, felt the same way. On her fifteenth birthday, Hayate cleared the misunderstanding of that night. Apparently, Maria informed him of it after Nagi proclaimed her love to him and said she was happy/surprised when he wanted to run away with her the day they met. What spurred on the confession was Nagi's ever curiosity for things, especially the idea of drinking (because she believed that her favorite character, in one of her mangas,drinking alcohol was something required of to be cool). The next day, felt horrible. After the talk, she barricaded herself in her room for ten days straight. She'd never felt so humiliated and depressed in her life. During those days, Hayate would try to persuade her to come out. She felt she needed to close the rift between them and talked things out with him when she finally left her room. The two decided to put it in the past and move on. But Nagi couldn't shake off the feelings she had for him. Over time, she got to know him more and appreciate the little things he did for her.

At the age of 17, she could honestly say she was in love with the 20-year-old ex-butler. But she didn't know how he felt. He made it clear years ago that he wasn't romantically interested in her when they met. But, did he still feel that way today? Did he honestly feel nothing for her, other than friendship, during their time together? It was most certain he won the affections of the girls she became friends with, including Maria and his childhood crush. She often wondered if he kept contact with either of the girls. She always felt insecure when he hung out with them, but always held on to the hope that he wouldn't betray her.

She always felt she had a special bond with him that the others didn't have. Because they lived in the same house, she was privileged to see the many phases he went through during the years: how awkward he got when he was confused or startled, how he always managed the impossible for anyone in need, how he never put up with injustice, and how he never burdened others with his problems. She got to see how he really was. After Athena fled to pursue spiritual balance and rid hayate of her to support his happiness, Hayate came to her for comfort. For the first time since they met, she saw him cry. Not the kind of crying when he was whacked over the head or for something as dumb as missing the train. No, he actually cried like the day his parents abandoned him and left him to fend for himself. The sight left her speechless. All she could do was comfort him with sweet words and the assurance that she would always be there for him. It was also the first time he embraced her, instead of the other way around. In her mind, she cursed the girl for causing her Hayate so much misery and vowed never to do the same.

She was so immersed in her thoughts, she didn't register the presence of another person trying to get her attention. It was only after she felt someone brush their hand against her cheek, did she turn her head to see the very person that was occupying her thoughts a second ago.

"Holy shit!" The blonde screeched as she backed away in surprise to see him so close to her face.Her face was flushed, from what she could feel, and her heart pounded with quick repetition in her chest. She scarcely wondered how a human managed to live after such symptoms. The boy in question just looked her on with growing confusion. After a while, he walked over to her and patted her head in hopes of calming her down some.

"I'm really sorry for scaring you, Nagi-chan. I just came to ask if you wanted a drink or something. But if you don't, that's fine. I was just a little worried since you weren't partying with everyone else." Hayate looked really concerned for her. He grasped her hand and rubbed his thumb on her knuckles in circular motions to indicate his emotion. Nagi thought the act was very endearing and waved away her internal problems for later. She didn't want him to feel bad on her account,especially while he was staying over for the week. A privilege she was robbed of the day he went to college.

"That's ok. I really wasn't expecting you, though."

"Is there a reason why you're not enjoying yourself?" Nagi felt uneasy about telling him the reason she stayed on the balcony was to clear her ever-growing thoughts of him. Instead,she resorted to looking up at the sky and admiring the twinkling stars.

"Nagi-cha-?"

"The night sky sure is exceptionally bright tonight, no?" At her question, Hayate looked up also. The two stood like that for a couple of minutes, relishing in the moment of being together. There was no need for words, each understanding one another with the silence. It truly was a beautiful night. Nagi remembered seeing the sky like this before in her youth. She and her mother opted to have their picnic outside under the starry night. It was strange, but it was how they were. They ate and talk for long hours. It was one of the few memories she had of her mother. She felt tears pricking at the corners of the eyes, but she refused to let them out in fear that Hayate would think he was the cause for them. She didn't want to throw him in a panic frenzy, not when they were having a good moment. She squeezed her eyes shut, in hopes that it would stop them in their tracks. But her attempts didn't go unnoticed. She felt his fingers brushing them away. Looking at him only made it worse, because she started crying more afterward.

" What's wrong? Does it hurt somewhere? Do you want me to call Maria? Or-"

"No, Hayate. I-I'm fine. Really. I just...I just..." It felt like her lungs were caving in on her. Honestly, she didn't even know what she wanted to say. All her emotions were bottled up so tight, her heart wanted to explode. She missed her mother a lot. That would never change. But she also missed the nurturing Hayate provided in her dead mother's place. While having been infatuated with him, she looked up to him like a child would with a parent. Maria helped to fill the role of a older sister. But Hayate...he had a more special place in her heart. He lighted the night with his own special glow. He put her on the right track when all she wanted to do was sit at home and draw her comics. He motivated her to care more for her future duties as head of the Sanzenin family. He...helped her be who she was today. She vowed, after her mother's death, that she would never share the night's beauty with anyone else. But today, she did so with the one person who, gently and steadily, filled the place that her mother once occupied.

Nagi bowed her head to conceal her crying face. She didn't want to feel so vulnerable, so useless. It's what she hated most about people. They were the kind of people that others looked down on and took advantage of. When her mother was deathly ill, she was looked on the same way. She couldn't bare to see the same look on his face too.

"Look at me." The firm command that left his lips was enough to make her look up. She was met with eyes that spoke of no fear or disgust. It shook her a little to see that look on his face. "I don't know what's upsetting you, but I don't ever want you to feel like you have to hide from me."

"....I don't know what to do anymore..." she whispered at no one in particular. Hayate saw the defeated look in her eyes and felt his own heart crushing under the weight of her sadness. Before she registered what had happened, Hayate pulled her against his chest and embraced her with such vigor. To say she was taken back was an understatement. She was downright shocked. The act was unlike him.

"Wha-what are y-you doing?" She felt stupid for stuttering, but what he did left acting like a complete idiot. It was the effect he had on her. There was no answer, except his stammering heart beat and faint music from the party downstairs. The heat radiating from his body almost lulled her to sleep. She didn't know how much she could take of this, her head spinning from his sudden closeness. She wanted to embrace it, yet pull away from it.

She felt his fingers, absently, playing with the strands of her hair, having been left down instead of pinned up, and his nose brushing against the side of her head. When she thought it couldn't get anymore awkward, he brushed his lips against her ear. Feeling his hot breath, she thought she was going to pass out. Forget stuttering. She was sure her motor skills had resorted to that of a toddler. She was almost on the verge of hyperventilation, for goodness sakes!

"Nagi." She didn't think he could manage a husky voice until now. Hearing it, she just wanted to die on the spot. She was sure that her face was sporting at least ten shades of red by now. "Nagi." came his hushed voice again. This time she made a noise to let him know she heard him. Because lets face it, it was all she could muster at the moment aside from barely standing on her two weak-in-the-knee legs. He pulled away from her slightly to look at her face. She noted that his cheeks were flushed and his eyes glazed over in the most beautiful shade of blue she'd ever seen. She wondered if she looked the same way also; drunk and glowing.

"Hayate." She rested her right hand on his face, glad that she didn't wear gloves like she, originally, planned to. All other coherent thoughts left her mind when she met his eyes. It was like his eyes had the capability to mesmerize people. Through her half lidded eyes, she could make out his face moving closer to her own. His nose touched the tip of her own, looking into her eyes for permission to further pursue. Nagi didn't give it a second thought as she closed the distance, one that kept them at bay for far too long. Immediately, she felt sparks run through her veins and her surroundings fading to the back of her mind. All she was aware of was his body heat and the scent of his new hands wandered from her back, resting comfortably on her hips. It didn't take long before his tongue was nibbling on her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. Nagi gladly accepted, currently blinded by the overwhelming amount of love she was experiencing. He brushed his tongue around her moist cavern, eliciting a moan.

As Nagi's hands were at work trying to unbutton his tux, the couple heard their names shouted from below. They were more than embarrassed to see all their friends making kissy faces and congratulating them. The two fled inside to avoid their friends' teasing after they heard someone saying that they should practice safe embarrassing was that!? In the parlor, Nagi was shouting many obscenities about her friends while Hayate looked on with amusement. Nagi was perplexed by his happiness at the whole situation.

"What are you laughing about?! Everyone practically saw us swapping spit and now that damn hamster will probably post it all over the Internet! And you're HAPPY!?"

"I'm sorry, Nagi. It's just that it's funny to see you all fired up over something like this."

"Something like THIS!? Hayate, we were-!"

"Kissing."

"Yes! And that- don't say it like that!!"

"But it's true."

"I know that! But it's still embarrassing!!!" Nagi felt like ripping all her hair out from the way Hayate was taking this. She was about ready to bash his head in when Hayate brought her to him and was putty in his hands again.

"I'm guessing it's not bothering you anymore?" he answered in a confident attitude.

"Took you long enough" she said before she roughly pulled his face in to kiss again.

"I love you, my Nagi." Hayate said after they came up for air.

"I love you too. So don't you dare betray me or so help I'll-" He didn't give her time to finish that sentence because he started kissing her some more. Their love continued throughout the night. Enveloped in each other.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? Don't forget to leave me a review! Toodles!


End file.
